Ahora soy un Malfoy
by LeeMalfoy15
Summary: Resumen: Hugo no está de acuerdo, desaprobaba rotundamente lo que era su nueva vida, pero no le quedaba nada más que suspirar cansado y aceptar que ahora... era un Malfoy.


Resumen: Hugo no está de acuerdo, desaprobaba rotundamente lo que era su nueva vida, pero no le quedaba nada más que suspirar cansado y aceptar que ahora… era un Malfoy.

_|Ahora…soy un Malfoy |Dramione|_

_Único Capítulo._

-Bubo...Bubo.

Otra vez esa desesperante y aguda voz sonaba en la entrada de la mansión Malfoy. Hugo Weasley regresaba de un largo fin de semana en la madriguera con su hermana mayor Rose, ese era el acuerdo al cual habían llegado sus padres después de su divorcio, a pesar de que ese encuentro era cada que su padre tenía unas "largas vacaciones" sin tener que viajar. Hugo era la copia de su padre a su edad, ya con once años casi por entrar a Hogwarts entendía que no había nada perfecto, por ejemplo el matrimonio de sus padres.

Su familia era "feliz", su madre se encargaba de su cuidado y el de su hermana, además de estar en el departamento de leyes mágicas y que su padre viajaba por trabajo, eran semanas hasta meses sin tenerlo en casa. Él no le veía ningún problema a eso, hasta que una noche encontró a una Hermione roja de furia como su cabello con un Ronald suplicando su perdón ya que lo descubrió con otra mujer, su madre persiguió a su padre por toda la casa con miles de hechizos cayendo sobre él. Fue ahí cuando su héroe, el hombre que tenía arriba de un pedestal, arruino todo.

-Buenos días Hugo. –Hablo alguien con una voz grave.

Aquella voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, se trataba de Draco Malfoy, el esposo de su madre. Era acompañado con un pequeño de un año, tomado de la mano mientras que trataba de dar sus primeros pasos. Lo irónico de ese momento era la imagen del Señor Malfoy, cualquiera pensaría que estaría son sus finos y caros trajes de colores sombríos junto a una capa de color negro, pero no. El hombre vestía de madera muy muggle para su linaje "sangre pura", unos vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros de color verde y negro.

-Buenos días Señor Malfoy…-Se limitó a decir, a pesar de que ya habían pasado casi cuatro años de la unión de su madre, era difícil aceptar esta realidad gracias a las palabras de su padre.

"_**Malfoy es un peligro para tu madre, es un maldito mortífago ¡Lo lleva en su sangre! Nunca confíes en ese imbécil, hijo." **_

-¿Otra vez con el "Señor Malfoy" Hugo? Realmente eres un caso perdido… -Una jovencita pelirroja había entrado a escena, era Rose, su hermana mayor. Hugo iba a replicar en contra pero cuando abrió la boca para hacerlo, Rose lo ignoro olímpicamente y se dirigió con Draco y al pequeño. –Buenos Días Draco… -A pesar de ya tener trece años no alcanzaba la majestuosa estatura de Malfoy, así que se colocó en puntitas para poder un cálido beso en la mejilla, algo que provoco la cara de asco de Hugo, no comprendía como es que su hermana había hecho tan rápida su aceptación hacia aquel hombre, talvez sucedió desde el momento en que Malfoy apareció en su vidas. –Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí, a mi pequeño Abraxas… -Rose tomo al pequeño y le dio un sonoro beso también.

-Ous…Ous. –Hugo pensaba que ese niño ya tendría que hablar a la perfección para su edad, ya que era irritante y molesto que no supiera pronunciar los nombres de él y de su hermana. Quiso pasar desapercibido pero de inmediato unos pequeños ojos grises lo notaron. -¡BUBO!...- Y ahí estaba, odiaba que aquel pequeño lo llamara así. Era completamente irritable escuchar su voz chillona y mucho más cuando lo llamaba a él.

-Hola…- Dijo mientras se limitó a dirigirse a su habitación.

Ya dentro de su habitación se dejó caer en la cama, cansado solo observó su habitación. Una habitación decorada con los colores oro y rojo, a lo gryffindor, también con varios artículos de Quiddich (¿… Una habitación que Malfoy se esforzó para que estuviera a la perfección para él. Un gesto que era difícil de reconocer. Unos minutos después unas risas lo sacaron de su burbuja, se escuchaban en el jardín el cual se podía observar desde su balcón, se levantó y se dirigió a él y vio algo que provocaría el desmayo de su padre.

Vio al pequeño Abraxas dando unos pequeños paso para encontrarse con los brazos de su padre que lo llamaba, Draco estaba en cuclillas y con los brazos abiertos. Las risas de Abraxas eran algo tierno de escuchar, Hugo no lo reconocería jamás. Poco a poco el pequeño perdía el miedo de andar solo, así que comenzó con pequeños pasó con un poco de desequilibrio pero para orgullo y felicidad de su padre lo empezó hacer, empezó a caminar lentamente pero el solo. Finalmente llego a su padre el cual lo cargo y giro con él en brazos por pura felicidad.

-¿Viendo un emotivo momento padre- hijo?

Hugo dio la vuelta para observarlo, el joven había entrado a su habitación y se colocó a su lado.

-¿Eso es real?

-Te aseguro Weasley que lo que ven tus ojos es real. –Scorpius Malfoy sonrió con aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba a él y a su padre.

Hugo volvió a verlos, dentro el creció un enojo que ni él mismo entendía, se sentía celoso, no, eso no podía ser, no podía tener celos por un momento padre e hijo que él talvez no tuvo.

-¿Estamos seguros que Abraxas es real? - Scorpius saco una carcajada, eso era realmente ridículo.

-Por dios Weasley, deberías aceptar que esta es una realidad, o dime ¿Qué es lo que realmente odias? ¿Que yo sea tu "hermano mayor", que nuestros padres se aman y ahora son realmente felices?

La historia de Scorpius era completamente diferente a la suya, su madre había fallecido cuando era pequeño, y realmente nunca supo que era una madre hasta que Hermione llego al despacho de su padre por cuestiones de trabajo, fue ahí donde Malfoy había aparecido en su vida también. En ese momento fue donde Hermione Weasley y Draco Malfoy formaron una estrecha relación de compañerismo y respeto. Scorpius conocía a la señora Weasley por esa relación y por la amistad que nació con Rose y Albus Severus Potter Weasley, su primo. Scorpius veía a Hermione como la madre que perdió ya que siempre lo trato con dulzura, por eso él fue el primero de expresar su aprobación y felicidad cuando dieron a conocer su relación. Hugo no podía negar que su madre realmente era feliz, esa sonrisa no existía cuando ella seguía con su padre.

-Vete al diablo Malfoy. –Gruño.

Dejaron de hablar y seguían observando como el pequeño "Malfoy Granger". Abraxas era una combinación perfecta entre sus padres, color de piel y de ojos de su padre, el cabello y las pecas de su madre. Para Scorpius era lindo ver a su padre en una de sus facetas de "Padre del año" pero para Hugo…no. Un par de minutos después por el pasillo se escuchó un llanto tan fuerte y agudo que les dolieron los tímpanos, eso solo significaba una cosa. Los dos jóvenes observaron como una Rose preocupada corría por el pasillo para llegar a la habitación de sus padres. Los dos hicieron lo mismo, los tres adolescentes llegaron y vieron una cosa con vida (como la solía llamar Hugo) moviéndose mucho adentro de una cuna.

-Pobrecita de ti… -Rose la tomo entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué tiene Lyra, Pelos de Zanahoria? –Pregunto Scorpius.

-Talvez tenga hambre, hurón albino.

Para Hugo también era una extraña relación la de esos dos, ya que a pesar de conocerse desde hace mucho, ser mejores amigos y ahora "hermanos", seguían peleando como perros y gatos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Llego un Draco agitado por haber corrido desde el jardín con un Abraxas algo mareado.

-Creemos que Lyra tiene hambre papá.

Draco bajaba a Abraxas con cuidado para tomar al bebé en sus brazos. Tanto Scorpius y Rose miraban atentos cada movimiento de su padre. Hugo solamente suspiro pesadamente y salió de la habitación.

Era todavía muy temprano cuando Hermione había salido del ministerio y finalmente había llegado a la mansión. Fue recibida felizmente por dos adolescentes, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla. Y por un pequeño niño que alegremente le presumió a su madre que podía caminar él solito. Draco llevaba a una tranquila Lyra para recibir a su esposa con un beso tremendo, que recibió caras de asco por parte de los jóvenes y unas risitas por parte de Abraxas, Hugo como siempre se limitó a observar desde unos de los escalones de la escalera.

-Hola hijo… -Dijo una Hermione sonriente, mientras observa que Hugo se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola mamá… -Hugo solo abrazo a su madre por un par de segundos.

Era hora de almorzar en familia, así se lo había planteado Hermione, ella quería almorzar en el jardín ya que parecía ser un día agradable para estar afuera. Así que pidió amablemente que llevaran los alimentos para el jardín y se sentaron en aquella mesa para jardín que Draco mando hacer para este tipo de ocasiones.

-¿Cómo les fue con su padre? – Hermione pregunto con curiosidad.

-Pues….nos llevó a un partido de quiddicht otra vez. –Respondió Rose con resignación.

-Se nota como la comadreja que no sabe hacer otra cosa. –Draco hablo bajo para Scorpius, el solo asintió.

-No le digas comadreja a mi PADRE. –Hugo no se pudo contener, se levantó bruscamente de la silla lo que provoco que algunas cosas saliera volando haciendo que en la mesa se hiciera un desastre asqueroso.

-Lo siento Hugo, no era mi intención molestarte…Las viejas costumbres no se pierden fácilmente. –Draco se puso serio en ese momento.

-Hugo cariño… -Llamo Hermione.

-¡Odio esto! ¡Odio pertenecer a esta familia!

Hugo salió corriendo, no quería ver a nadie en ese momento, estaba realmente enojado con todo el mundo.

Entre sus manos estaba una foto, él, sus padres y su hermana. Parecían ser muy felices, pero la verdad era otra. Se encontraba en la orilla de su cama, realmente estaba enojado. Su vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, suspiro cansado y se dejó caer. Cerró sus ojos para tratar de calmarse, poco a poco su mente estaba en blanco.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

-¿Puedo pasar? –Alguien llamo a la puerta, Hugo giro en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo frustrado él pelirrojo.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Draco entro a la habitación, llevaba a la pequeña Lyra entre sus brazos, era la hora de dormir de la bebé y la mejor forma para arrugarla era en los brazos de su padre, Draco se sentó al lado de Hugo mientras que el seguía acostado.

-No sé de qué quieres halar conmigo Malfoy.

Draco soltó una carcajada, eso sonó tanto a Ronald Weasley.

-Así sonaste a tu padre.

-¿Solo eso me dirás?

Un silencio se apodero de esa habitación, Malfoy tenía la vista en la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos, Hugo esperaba alguna respuesta, con fastidio en todo su rostro.

-La verdad… no, yo quería hablar sobre tu madre.

-¿Sobre mi madre?

-¿Sabes cómo me enamore de ella?

Hugo se quedó mudo, era algo que siempre le había desconcertado, ¿Cómo existía entre ellos un amor así?

-Para ser sincero… no sé cómo…

-Sé que para ti sea muy difícil de asimilarlo, pero ahora te diré el cómo todo comenzó.-Draco se acomodó en la extensa cama con la pequeña, Hugo veía a la pequeña cosa con vida, era una bebé muy pequeña, era una Malfoy completamente. – Mi interés por ella nació cuando éramos unos niños, yo tenía 12 años cuando casi la perdía, fue cuando me di cuenta que no me importaban todos aquellos perjuicios con los crecí, pero era imposible pensar por lo menos en tener una amistad con ella, paso cada año de la escuela y cada vez su imagen era más fuerte en mi cabeza, en tercero cuando me golpeo, en cuarto cuando Viktor Krum la invito al baile de navidad, ahí tu padre la hizo llorar, ese día no se a quien quería masacrar más a golpes.

-¿Papá hizo llorar a mamá?

-Así es Hugo, hubo más de un momento así… Déjame continuar, yo durante toda la escuela vivía en una mentira, durante el sexto año se me dio a conocer mi destino, ser un mortífago.

Tan solo por escuchar "ser un mortífago" a Hugo se le estremeció la piel, un escalofrió subía por su espalda simplemente con imaginar.

-¿Tú querías serlo?...- Pregunto con timidez.

-No Hugo, yo no quería estar del bando malo, pero tenía que hacerlo para proteger a mi familia y a tu madre. Mi mayor miedo era que a tu madre la atraparan y que yo no pudiera salvarla. Hice muchas cosas de las cuales no estoy muy orgulloso. –Draco sonrió tristemente, estaba recordando aquellos momentos oscuros. –El día de la batalla final me revele justo para hacer lo correcto, luche contra los ideales con los que fui criado y me libere de esa carga.

-Pero… entonces ¿Por qué fuiste por mamá? –Hugo quedaba cada vez más perplejo con lo que decía.

-Porque… No me creía merecedor de alguien, mucho menos de que Hermione me aceptara. Pensé en lo mejor para ella y eso era dejarla ir. Ella se veía feliz a lado de tu padre. Te puedo decir que lo único que me mantenía con vida era que ella, no importando si no estaba a mi lado.

-¿Y por qué están juntos ahora? –Eso era lo que más pensaba, por qué después de tanto tiempo.

-Pues paso como tiempo para que tu madre quedara embarazada de tu hermana y se casara con tu padre, mientras que yo me casaba con la madre de Scorpius, Astoria Greengrass y lo tuviéramos a él solo por un acuerdo. Así es el mundo de los sangres puras Hugo, comprometen a sus hijos para que la sangre pura prevalezca y tener un buen estatus social y obviamente muchos galeones en el banco. Pero a pesar de que no podía tener a tu madre conmigo, siempre se encontraba en mi cabeza. Astoria falleció poco después de que Scorpius naciera y me quede solo con mi pequeño hijo. Pasaron algunos años cuando volvió tu madre a mi vida por cuestiones de trabajo, nuestros hijos se hicieron buenos amigos en un segundo, lo que provocaría razones para vernos más a menudo, luego llegaste tú. Un pequeño pelirrojo idéntico a su padre en todo sentido. De nuevo, pasaron años hasta que tus padres se separaron por muchos errores de Ronald desde mi punto de vista. Y llego mi oportunidad, una que no podía perder. Luche, luche por el amor de mi vida y gracias a Merlín ella me acepto.

-Por Merlín… -Llego el momento en que el pequeño Weasley quedo sin palabras, realmente no esperaba todo aquello, era muy difícil de procesar y de aceptar.

-Sé que es difícil de que me entiendas, solo busco hacer feliz a tu madre, a tus hermanos y a ti. Quiero que seamos la feliz familia que todos deseamos. Tampoco busco remplazar a tu padre, solo quiero que me aceptes. –Con eso último, Draco deposito a Lyra entre los brazos de Hugo, desde que la pequeña nació Hugo no la había tomado en brazos. Hugo se congelo.

-Pero… pero… -No paraba de balbucear.

-Tranquilo, es tu hermana… -Draco sonrió mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

A la habitación llego un absoluto silencio, Hugo tenía su vista en la puerta recién cerrada mientras Lyra empezaba a moverse en sus brazos, eso hizo que Hugo se pusiera nervioso. Fijo su mirada en la pequeña, parecía tan tranquila, lentamente abría sus pequeños ojos dejando ver un color tan claro como los ojos de Scorpius y de Draco Malfoy.

Lyra lo miro, solo lo miraba fijamente. Hugo por su lado se ponía cada vez más nervioso, mientras pensaba que si Lyra llegaría a llorar no sabría cómo reacciona, pasaban los segundos y nada, no había llanto, no había lágrimas, no había gritos.

En el rostro de la pequeña Lyra se estaba dibujando una sonrisa y de pronto, en la habitación de Hugo se escuchó una pequeña carcajada. Una linda carcajada se apodero de aquellas cuatro paredes. Hugo no podía creer que Lyra estuviera tan feliz porque la cargaba, talvez ella lo reconocía, sabía que él era su hermano mayor y talvez… se sentía protegida, a salvo con él. Fue lo primero que pensó el pelirrojo.

Sin darse cuenta, en Hugo también se formó una sonrisa, un sentimiento bonito y agradable, algo muy cálido. En ese momento a su mente llegaron muchas cosas, cosas que nunca se había tomado el tiempo de pensar, pero era el mejor momento para empezar.

-Lyra… es muy difícil aceptarlo, todavía no puedo creer que voy a ser esto, pero bueno…. –Un largo suspiro salió. –Desde ahora seré un buen hermano mayor para ti, te lo prometo. –Gentilmente Hugo le dio un pequeño beso en su frente, Lyra reía por el acto mientras disfrutaba el momento con su hermano mayor. –Es momento de aceptar que _**ahora soy… "Un Malfoy".**_

Desde afuera alguien se encontraba recargado a un costado de la puerta, sonriendo satisfactoriamente, disfrutando el momento.

-¿Qué paso?

Hermione lo miraba con intriga, Draco volvió a su típica postura aristócrata, sonriendo la tomo de la mano y le hizo una señal de que no hiciera ruido alguno, lentamente abrió la puerta de aquella habitación. Lentamente la puerta se hiso a un lado y se adentraron a ella.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de la imagen que tenía frente a ella, se colocó ambas manos en la boca para no gritar, aquella imagen llego directo a su corazón, unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, bajo su manos hasta su pecho, de inmediato Draco la abrazo por atrás, se colocó en uno de sus hombros y le dio un tierno beso.

Scorpius y Rose iban caminando por el pasillo hablando de algo sin importancia, pero miraron a su lado y les llamo la atención que sus padres estuvieran en la habitación de Hugo, se miraron con cierta confusión Igual que ellos, entraron a la habitación y miraron a Hugo con Lyra en brazos, ambos adolescentes se alegraron y sonrieron de inmediato, miraban a sus padres emocionados mientras ellos les sonreían como respuesta.

Ahora, solo faltaba un integrante de la familia, el pequeño Abraxas se encontraba en su habitación con unos juguetes en el piso, algo se le hacía raro al pequeño, el silencio en su casa no era normal. Con rapidez el pequeño se levantó y salió corriendo en busca de sus hermanos y de sus padres, su habitación estaba enfrente de la de Hugo, así que pudo ver a todos, entro y no comprendió lo que pasaba, vio en frente a él "Bubo" y a la bebé "Lila", y lo único se le ocurrió fue unirse a ellos.

Todos vieron como Abraxas subía a la cama y se sentaba al lado de Hugo y veía a Lyra.

Finalmente todos rieron al ver lo tierno de aquella imagen, era oficial. Finalmente la familia "Malfoy- Granger" estaba completa.

¡Hola chicas de todo el mundoooooooooooo!

Aquí les tengo una idea que nació hace mucho tiempo, pero por muchas cosas lo estoy terminando ahora, espero que les guste. Ya traeré más OS en poco.

Pido perdón por aquellas faltas que puedan encontrar, las arreglare después.

Espero su amor y/o su odio en su reviewi c: okno.

¡Nos leemos después! ¡Chaoooooooo!

Lee Malfoy fuera. (18/Marzo/2019 – 08:16 pm México)


End file.
